This invention relates to a device for interior covering of an aircraft cabin.
The structure of the fuselage of an aircraft usually is made up of frames extending in transverse planes, stringers extending more or less along a longitudinal direction of the aircraft outside the frames, and a skin that covers the said stringers and is fastened thereto. The skin also is fastened to the frames, through connecting pieces known under the name of “clip.”
In the cabin in particular, the interior faces of the fuselage are covered successively by insulation blankets, producing a thermal and sound insulation of the cabin, and by covering panels the interior face of which remains visible from the cabin and thus forms a finish face. Between two successive frames of the fuselage, the skin of the said fuselage is covered by insulation blankets called skin blankets. Each frame of the fuselage is further covered by a blanket called frame blanket. An overlap zone may be provided between consecutive frame and skin blankets.
Between the insulation blankets and the covering panels, systems are arranged: equipment items, electric wirings, hydraulic and pneumatic systems . . . .